


Favorite Holiday

by SilvertipStudio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Romellura, background klance, background veracxa, confession via kiss, girls love girls, idk if that's the actual ship name lol, sort of a confession, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertipStudio/pseuds/SilvertipStudio
Summary: When the Paladins invite the Alteans back to Earth to celebrate their first Christmas since the end of the war, Allura and Romelle learn more about Earth holiday traditions and Allura discovers that Christmas is her favorite holiday.





	Favorite Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an AU since it is set after the end of Season 8, but Allura didn’t die and Lance and Allura broke up. Everything else is pretty much the same.

Christmas was a totally new thing for the Alteans. They’d only heard of it when the paladins would talk about it every once in a while during their time in space. When they spoke about it they had all been smiling and laughing, sometimes one of them would have to choke back tears as they spoke about the holiday. All Allura knew about it was that it was a happy tradition for them. 

 

Now, the paladins had sent her, Coran, and Romelle an invitation to join them for their first Christmas celebration since the end of the war. So, on the date the paladins had given them, the three Alteans made their way from New Altea back to Earth. When they arrived, the entire planet seemed to be decorated for the various holidays occurring during that time. Then, when they arrived at Lance’s house, they found that the rest of the world couldn’t even compete. 

 

His house was large, meant for a family that he didn’t have, yet. There was tinsel everywhere, family photos, including the other paladins and Alteans, covered the walls, there was a wreath on the door, christmas lights twinkled along the roof, and a huge Christmas tree was set up and decorated in the corner of the living room. It was outside of the city and urban areas, but not so far that he could get to the city in under twenty minutes. The Alteans all admired it. 

 

Inside, they found that all of the paladins were there, some of the Atlas crew, the MFE pilots, and the extended McClain family had all come as well. Upbeat Christmas music was playing over the speakers, as people chatted, ate, and drank. Everyone seemed to be smiling and laughing and generally having a good time. Allura then knew that she was right in assuming it was a happy tradition. 

 

“Allura!” Her head whipped around to see Lance approaching her, a bright smile on his face. He was wearing a bright green sweater that had ‘Nice' written across it in red lettering and a pair of tight fit blue jeans. Beside him, Keith wore a matching smile and a red sweater that had ‘Naughty' written in green. “I’m so glad you guys came!” 

 

“Yes, it is a lovely party, Lance. I think I like the look of this Christmas holiday.” 

 

“It’s probably not as grand as any Altean holidays, but it’s not too shabby.” Lance laughed, eyes crinkling at the edges. Keith chuckled along with the Cuban boy, and Allura couldn’t help a smile of her own. “Anyway, help yourself to food and drink. I think you know most of the people here, so there’re plenty of people to talk to!” He gave her a quick hug, and then he walked on to greet Coran and Romelle. 

 

“it’s good to see you, Allura.” Keith smiled hesitantly at her, scratching the back of his neck where his hair was tied back into a short ponytail. Warmly, she smiled back at him. “How’s New Altea?” 

 

“Oh, it’s good. Coran and I have been teaching them about the ancient traditions, and they’ve been teaching us about the new traditions they cultivated over the last 10,000 years. Romelle has been especially helpful in filling in some of the gaps for me!” Allura grinned, glancing over her shoulder at the blonde haired Altean who was hugging Lance. “How’s it going on Daibazaal?”

 

“Ah, well, they asked me to be emperor, but I turned them down.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Oh, I had more important things to get back to here on Earth.” A soft smile wormed its way onto his face, and Allura didn’t miss the way his violet eyes flickered over to Lance. 

 

“I’m glad! You two deserve it after everything you’ve done and sacrificed for the universe.” Allura said, smiling. For a second, Keith blushed and opened his mouth to deny it, but gave up when Allura shot him a knowing look. After everything that had happened between her and Lance, she was happy that he had found happiness with someone. Now, all she wondered was if she would be able to find that same happiness for herself. 

 

The two continued to talk about this and that until Romelle appeared at Allura’s side, and Lance appeared at Keith’s. Romelle leaned into her, hand resting on her shoulder as she squealed, “Lance says he has these Christmas sweater things for us too!” 

 

“What?”

 

“Oh yeah, I knew you guys wouldn’t have any so I thought I’d get ‘em for you guys.” Lance rubbed at the back of his neck, brown cheeks flooding with red. 

 

“You’re such a dork.” Keith teased, elbowing him in the ribs with a smirk. 

 

Lance clutched his chest in mock offense, but even he couldn’t hold back his smile. Allura noticed that his hand had landed on Keith’s shoulder, and that their sides were pressed together. Before she could make any comment on it, Romelle was dragging her away from the two boys. She didn’t even think to ask where they were going, her mind solely focused on the way Romelle’s warm fingers had wrapped around her wrist. 

 

“Oh, Allura, look they’re so cute!” The princess was snapped out of her thoughts as Romelle held up two bright sweaters. One was pink with antlered creatures and hearts making up a decorative band around the chest, while the other was blue with what Lance had once described as snowflakes and hearts making a similar band around the chest. “Your armor was pink, so here.” She shoved the fuzzy pink sweater into Allura’s chest before clutching her own blue one to her chest. 

 

“Thanks.” Allura barely registered that she was holding the sweater, too focused on the bright smile Romelle was flashing at her. 

 

When they returned to the party, both were decked out in their sweaters and wandered the party, talking to the people they hadn’t seen since they left for New Altea. Romelle was ecstatic, speaking enthusiastically to each person and somehow seemed to remember everything they had ever told her about themselves. Allura wondered at how she knew so much since most of their time on the Atlas had been spent with the colony Alteans or Voltron. 

 

Once they had spoken to everyone that they recognized, they finally relaxed, snacking on the food and drinks Lance, and as they later learned Keith, had prepared for them. They had been watching the crowd for a while when Allura noticed something odd. Allura kept seeing people kissing under this odd plant hanging from the ceiling. It ranged from pecks on the cheek, to full on making out. At that moment, Acxa and Veronica were standing under it. The half-galra girl’s eyebrows were furrowed as Veronica said something to her, then surged up and pressed a kiss to Acxa’s lips. 

 

“Romelle? What’s that?” She pointed to where Veronica and Acxa were splitting apart, a furious blush coloring the purple cheeks of the half-galran.

 

“Um, Veronica and Acxa?”

 

“No, no the thing they just kissed under!” 

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Romelle furrowed her eyebrows at the strange plant, “Let’s go check it out!” Before Allura could protest, Romelle’s hand was holding hers and she was being dragged across the room to the mysterious plant. When they stopped beneath the plant Romelle dropped her hand, reaching up to poke at the green plant. 

 

“Ooh,” Lance strolled up beside them, “looks like you two have to kiss!” he cooed. There was a bright smile on his face. Allura felt a wave of confusion wash over her, and saw a similar lack of understanding clearly displayed on Romelle’s face. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Allura asked. 

 

“Mistletoe.” Lance pointed above their heads at the plant they had been inspecting. 

 

“That doesn’t explain anything.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot.” he bumped his forehead with the heel of his hand, “When two people are under the mistletoe together, they have to kiss. So, you two have to kiss.” The Cuban boy was looking between the two Altean women with a grin. 

 

“What?” Romelle gaped.

 

Allura just stood in shocked silence.

 

“C’mon, it’s tradition!” Lance cried, “You have to kiss…or you’ll be insulting our culture!” 

 

“Well, we wouldn’t want to insult an important member of the Coalition.” Allura reasoned, turning to Romelle, but keeping her gaze firmly on their feet. She watched as Romelle’s booted feet shuffled closer to hers, and when she felt a soft hand on her cheek she gasped. The princess lifted her eyes to meet Romelle’s, and the next thing she knew the other girls lips were on hers. 

 

Allura wrapped her hands around Romelle's waist instinctually, pulling the woman against her and deepening the kiss. It struck her then how much she had wanted this. Distantly she registered people wolf-whistling and cheering them on, but she was too focused on the beautiful blonde woman in her arms to care. 

 

Christmas was definitely Allura's favorite Earth holiday. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol so I know I posted this late, but I posted it on my tumblr (silvertip-studio.tumblr.com) on time and totally forgot to post it here. SO SORRY!!! hope it's still enjoyable :)


End file.
